convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Herbert P. Bear
Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire is a major antagonist from Club Penguin. He made his series debut in The Infinity Parable. Canon Herbert was born in the Arctic Circle, but he hated the cold, so he wanted to head south to some place warm. He traveled on a small iceberg, but the ocean currents carried him all the way to Club Penguin Island, which coincidentally was on the other side of the world. He attempted to paddle away from Club Penguin since it was covered in snow, but he tipped his Iceberg. Herbert was unable to swim, and he was rescued by a crab, named Klutzy who inhabited Club Penguin Island, of whom he soon befriended. Following his rescue at the hands of Klutzy, Herbert and the aforementioned crab escaped into the wilderness. They eventually found a cave that they deemed habitable. The pair quickly began refurbishing it to their standards; quickly adding traps, gadgets, doors, and various other house warming gifts to their new home. Over time, he soon grew to despise penguins for their parties and loud music (possibly causing his villainy). He then thought up a plan to disrupt life for penguins in the island, instead of leaving Club Penguin to find another island, as he felt that it was a mistake to leave Club Penguin as he might end up in another cold place. Pre-Convergence As always, Herbert was feuding with the Elite Penguin Force before he caused his base to selfdestruct as he escaped. During his escape, however, he was sucked into another dimension. Plot Involvement The Infinity Parable Herbert was captured with the rest of the cast in Thanos's space prison. Over the course of the event, he acts as a fairly active member of the group, most notably allying with Marco Diaz as he traveled with the group, battling enemies along the way, in particular battling Maleficent during the final battle. Right Hand of the Magic God He makes a brief appearance during the dead end in which Othinus destroys the entire multiverse with her newfound power after the fourth chapter. It is believed that he returns to life after the end of the event as the multiverse is restored. Epilogue(s) The Infinity Parable Though Herbert never received a proper epilogue, it can be assumed that he decided to stay on Destiny Islands after the final battle, due to its tropical and sunny climate, which is a welcome change for him, as he desired to take "a long break" from Club Penguin. Character Relationships * Marco Diaz - A protagonist from Star vs. the Forces of Evil who debuted in The Infinity Parable. He is often seen cooperating with Marco, lending him jury-rigged inventions from time to time. Trivia * Unlike real-life polar bears, Herbert is a vegetarian, cannot swim and is dislikes cold. The last one serves as a drive for his motivations. * Herbert is depicted as slightly nicer than his usual depictions due to being away from the cold and penguins, two things he despises. * In canon, Herbert often mispronounces character names. While he does not get Marco or Star's name wrong, he does repeatedly pronounce names like Maleficent or Hades wrong, and does not bother to pronounce Jose's name at all. Category:Characters Category:The Infinity Parable Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Magic God